All I Want
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Sequel to All I Need. Takes place years later. Follows Severus and Spencer relationship. Warnings inside. Snape/OC
1. Chapter 1

The sequel to 'All I Need'. The chapters are a little odd. Some short, some long. And jump between different characters. To know who the character is look at the person that is being talked to in the first sentencer of every chapter. In this case it's Dumbledore.**WARNING** sex is later chapter. I own nothing. Please review and Enjoy!

* * *

"What do you mean, Headmaster Dumbledore?" Spencer asked softly.

"I believe that it would be for the best if Harry stayed with Lily's family," I said looking between her and Severus, "I cannot fully say why yet, but that is what I believe."

Spencer stared at me for a moment before moving closer to Severus. Instantly his arms were around her holding her tight to him, but still gentle. It was something amazing to see.

Their love was so pure that sometimes I wondered if it was real. If you ever looked into their eyes when they looked at each other though you'd see just how real it was.

"I'm losing my nephew?" Spencer said tears filling her eyes, "Will I ever get to see him again?"

"Of course," I said standing up and walking around my desk, "But I feel that it will be for the best to wait."

"You will tell me when it is time though, yes?"

"I will."

Spencer nodded her head slightly her grip on Severus getting tighter. I could see that her heart was breaking at the news, but this is what had to be done. She would understand one day.

Severus glared at me for a moment before looking down at Spencer. I knew that not only was he in love with her, but he felt like he owed her his life. Considering he'd be with Voldemort if she hadn't confessed being in love with him.

They had formally been together for almost two years now. Honestly I thought they would have been married, but neither of them seemed to really care about marriage at all.

"Will he know about me?" Spencer asked staring at me, "About Severus? Who will tell him about his parents? About their friends? About…"

"Shh," Severus said running a hand through her hair, "You will met him again and you will be able to tell him everything."

Spencer buried her head in Severus's chest her body shaking with sobs. His arms wrapped around her tighter while he glared at me. I couldn't blame him. I would be glaring at me if I was him.

Before I could explain any more Severus was leading Spencer out of my office. If anything I hoped that he would be able to explain to her my point of view. Explain that this is how things had to be.

"Do they?" I asked myself aloud, "Is this how it has to be?"

Sighing I shook my head and went back to my desk. Nothing was going to change that Harry had to be raised by Lily's family. This is how he had to be raised and nothing was going to change that.

I looked down at the papers that littered my desk and started to think. When Harry came to Hogwarts, and I knew that he would come, he'd begin to learn about the rest of his family.

Eleven years. That was all it was going to take before Spencer was going to be able to see her nephew again. Though that sadness that was in her eyes was going to stay with me until they met.

"Be safe, Harry," I said softly, "You have many people who care for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Sequel to 'All I Need'. Sex in later chapters. I own nothing. Please, review and Enjoy!

* * *

"Severus," Spencer said running a hand over my chest, "Wake up, Sweetie."

Opening my eyes I couldn't help but smile at the view. My love leaning over me with that beautiful smile was the perfect way to wake up and how I had woken up for the past thirteen years.

Spencer Potter was just as beautiful as she'd always been. Her long curly black hair went down to her ankles, her ocean blue eyes were filled with happiness and love, and her pale skin was illuminated by the candles she always lit when she woke up.

Right now she was wearing a simple dark gray lacy bra and black sleeping pants. The thing that I loved seeing on her body though was the necklace I had given her. It was a simple long silver chain with an emerald in it with a snake curling around a crown.

"Spencer," I said resting a hand on the side of her face.

"I made you breakfast," Spencer said cuddling into my chest, "I figured you might need a little happiness since you have to go back to Hogwarts today."

"You didn't need to make me breakfast for me to find happiness."

Spencer smiled wildly and pressed her lips against mine. This was perfection to me. All I needed was to have Spencer in my arms and nothing could go wrong. At least nothing I couldn't handle would happen.

Wrapping my arms around her waist I kept her tightly against my body until she pulled back. A wide smile was on her lips as she stood up before motioning for me to stand up.

Smiling slightly back I took her hand and let her lead me into the kitchen. Spencer, as usual, had made a wonderful breakfast, but this time I couldn't help but notice that it was all of my favorite foods.

"Thank you," I said kissing her gently.

Spencer smiled happily as we sat down. I couldn't believe that this had been my life for years. That this wonderful woman still wanted to be with me after all of these years, even after everything I've done.

During the war I had expected her to leave me. I wanted her to leave me for the longest time, even tried to get her to for the longest time, but she refused to leave me every time I brought it up.

Before the war had started I had thought that she needed to be protected. It wasn't until I saw her standing over three dead bodies with a fierce glare on her face. I hoped that I never was on the end of that glare.

Breakfast was filled with Spencer telling me the different Roman God and Goddess. I never got why they interested her so much, but she was happy and that was all that mattered.

When we had been in Hogwarts, myself being a Slytherin and Spencer and Hufflepuff, I excelled at Potions while she excelled at Herbology. Even now she had a greenhouse that she took care of.

After all these years though I was now the Potions Master and Slytherin Head of House at Hufflepuff. Spencer, taking a different path herself, ran a bookstore in Hogsmead.

It was a popular store that the students loved to go to, but I kept away from it whenever I could. I wanted Spencer to be happy and her business to thrive and I knew if my students knew that we were together they'd stop going.

"Severus," Spencer said with a sigh, "I shall miss you."

"I won't be gone long," I said making my way over to her, "I will come back every weekend just as always."

"I know, but that doesn't make me miss you any less. The world just seems colder when you're not around."

"I'm never far. I will owl you as soon as I can."

"You better. Though I would like to find out what the students would do if a professor was to get a Howler."

"You shall never find out, my dear."

With one last kiss I made my way to the fireplace. I knew that if I didn't leave soon I was going to miss the train, but that didn't make me move faster. I wanted all the time I could get with this woman.

I could see the sadness in her eyes as I was whisked away to Platform 9¾. Every year I found myself hating leaving for Hogwarts more and more, but there was nothing I could do. Except quit my job, which Spencer would have a fit over.

It wasn't until I was in the Professors' area that I started to think of what this year would be like. Nothing exciting ever happened at Hogwarts and I doubted that would ever change. At least I did until I remembered the date.

Harry Potter would now be eleven years old. This should be his first year at Hogwarts. Had Spencer truly forgotten about her nephew or was she just too sad to bring it up?

Spencer and I trusted Albus, for the most part, but when he told her that she wouldn't see her nephew for who know how many years it almost broke her though she tried to be strong.

It was rare when she brought him up nowadays and she never did it without pain in her eyes. The one thing I knew for sure though was the stack of presents that had been placed in a vault at Gringotts.

My thoughts kept along that trail until I was sitting at the Professors' table in the Great Hall. Looking into the mass of new students I knew that Harry was one of those children.

I waited impatiently for his name to be called and when it was I had to admit I was a bit shocked. Harry looked exactly like his Father, except for his eyes. I wondered who he acted like.

When I was finally in my room I wrote a quick letter to Spencer. I told that I had seen Harry and that I would look after him. It was going to break her heart, but I knew that Albus wasn't going to let her see him for awhile longer.

That was the same for this first three years of school. I tried my hardest to keep him safe, though he fought me at every turn. He was like James in that way. Instantly not liking me.

Spencer, on the other hand, was happy. She loved hearing about her nephew and loved knowing that he was being looked after. She wished that it was her looking after him though. Until his forth year.

"Albus wants you to come teach," I said reading over the letter I had received, "He says Sprout as fallen ill and he needs a replacement. How would you like to teach?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sequel to 'All I Need'. Sex in later chapters. I own nothing. Please, review and Enjoy!

* * *

"Harry," Headmaster Dumbledore said when I walked into his office, "Thank you for coming."

"Why did you call me right after dinner, Headmaster?" I asked confused.

Dumbledore was watching me carefully as I sat down. Usually he looked so sure of himself, but now it was like he wasn't sure of anything. What could he have done to react like this?

"It's about the new professor," Dumbledore said placing his hands on his desk.

"Professor Lupin?" I asked getting more and more confused.

"No, Harry. About a different professor. One that will be starting tomorrow."

"Okay, what about her?"

"She's your Aunt."

My eyes widened comically when Dumbledore said that. Aunt Petunia was going to be teaching at Hogwarts? No, she wasn't a witch nor would she ever step foot inside of this school.

I only had one aunt though. At least I thought I only had one aunt. It was possible that I had more, but I would have thought someone would have told me that sometime in the past three years.

Anger filled me when I started to think of everyone who had a chance to tell me. They knew how much family meant to me, yet they hid that fact that I had more. Why would they do that?

"If you wish to be angry at someone," Dumbledore said calmly, "Then be angry at me. I'm the one the told everyone not to tell you about her."

"Why?" I asked desperately wanting to understand.

"Because you needed to be raised the way you were and not with her. That doesn't matter anymore. She will be coming to teach her since Professor Sprout as taken ill. She will also be the Hufflepuff Head of House."

I stared at Dumbledore wondering how he can be so balm about this. He had lied to me and had others do the same. Who did he think he was telling me all of this? Especially since Sirius Black was out and looking for me?

Standing up I quickly made my way out of the office hoping that there was nothing else he needed to say. I needed to think and maybe figure out a way to deal with everything.

When I got to the Gryffindor Common Room I rushed past everyone and went to my bed. Right now I didn't even want to be around Ron and Hermione, let alone anyone else.

My mind kept buzzing around for the rest of the night until I finally fell into a restless sleep. I couldn't help but wonder what my aunt was going to be like. What she looked like.

By the time I woke up in the morning I felt worse then when I fell asleep. I was going to met my other aunt today. That thought alone made me feel a little sick to my stomach.

I moved slowly through my morning routine until I finally was at Dumbledore's office again. Before I could say anything the statue was allowing me to walk into the office.

"Harry," Dumbledore said calmly, "I was hoping you'd come here first."

"I want to meet my aunt," I said shrugging.

Dumbledore nodded his head in understanding before motioning for me to follow him. The walk was silent until we came to the front gates I had passed through only a week ago.

Standing on the opposite side of the gate was a woman. I had to admit that she was beautiful. Someone you'd except to be a model or something like that. Was this my aunt?

The woman had extremely long curly black hair that almost touched the ground. Her skin was just as pale as Malfoy's and her eyes were as blue as I had ever seen. She was taller then me, probably about 5'9".

She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a silver piping design, a black skirt that honestly looked like it was made from smoke. Oddly enough she wasn't wearing any shoes. Around her wrists and neck were leather bands just wrapped tightly around her.

"Harry?" she said softly, "Oh Harry. I've missed you."

Arms wrapped tightly around me as I was crushed to the woman's body. I couldn't help but smile softly when I felt her warmth fill me. The last time I felt this was when Mrs. Weasley hugged me.

"You probably don't remember me," she said pulling back, "But I'm your aunt. My name is Spencer Potter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Aunt Spencer," I said smiling a little wider.

Almost instantly tears were in Aunt Spencer's eyes as she pulled me into another crushing hug. I couldn't help but love the feeling. It was like I had dreamt of when I was younger. Of course, I dreamt it was my parents, not an aunt.

When she finally let go of me I turned around and saw that Dumbledore was gone. Looking back at Spencer I saw her staring up at sky where a few owls were flying around. She seemed so at peace.

"So, Harry," Spencer said looking down at me, "You're a Gryffindor?"

"How'd you know?" I asked staring at her.

"Two ways. First, you're wearing your uniform. Second, I have spies all over this school. It's the only thing that stopped me from forcing myself into your life years ago. I knew people that were watching over you."

I couldn't help but feel a bit happy when I heard that. She did care about me. Even after all these years she cared about me. This is what I had always wanted. It just wasn't exactly the way I thought it would be.

Spencer gave me one last smile before motioning with her head towards the castle. We walked slowly while catching up on everything that we had missed in the others life.

I found out that she owned a bookstore in Hogsmead and was dating a mystery man. She refused to tell me his name, but promised that she would tell me before I graduated Hogwarts.

I had to admit that Spencer was a little odd. She was random and always had a smile on her face. Also a bit naive. Is this how she had always been or was it something that came with her growing up?

"Oh look," Spencer said happily, "Remus is here."

"You know Professor Lupin?" I asked curiously.

"Of course. He is my best friend after all. And there's Severus."

"Snape? You're friends with him too?"

Spencer looked at me before a wave of sadness seemed to wash over her. She didn't seem all that happy about my reaction to Snape. Was she that good of friends with Snape?

"So like your father," Spencer said resting a hand on the side of my face, "That might not always be a good thing."

Before I could say anything else she was walking towards Professors Lupin and Snape. Lupin hugged her tightly while Snape gave her a slight nod. With one last wave at me she allowed the Professors' to lead her away.

Snape didn't seem like the type of person that would hang around Lupin, but to be friends with my aunt. That didn't make any sense at all. They seemed to be completely opposite personalities.

I watched them walk for awhile before disappearing into one of the hallways. So the three of them were friends. I could handle that. Right? Nothing bad came from being friends.

"Harry," Hermione said rushing towards me with Ron, "Where have you been?"

"I had to meet someone," I said staring at her.

"Who?"

"My Aunt."

Both Hermione and Ron froze at that. I had to say I was glad that they had no idea who she was. It would have been a little difficult to swallow if they had known about her and not told me.

"You have an aunt?" Ron asked his eyes wide, "On your fathers side?"

"Yeah," I said nodding, "She's going to be filling in for Professor Sprout in Herbology and as the Head of the Hufflepuff House."

Ron nodded his head calmly before staring at the ground. I knew that neither of them knew what to say and I had no idea what I wanted to even hear. At least not from them. I needed to talk to Aunt Spencer some more.

"Headmaster Dumbledore asked everyone to meet in the Great Hall," Ginny said walking up to us.

Everyone gave her a nod before we started to make our way there. For the most part it was quiet. I couldn't blame them. After the news I gave them I'd be surprised if they weren't thinking of something to say to me.

When we got in the Great Hall it was just as packed as it was on the first day of school. Everyone was talking loudly wondering why we were here. Except for the Hufflepuff's, who just looked depressed.

Looking up at the Professors' table I saw Spencer sitting between Lupin and Snape. She looked so happy just talking to the two of them even though Snape would glare at Lupin over her head.

A few minutes after sitting down Dumbledore stood up. He waited for quiet to consume the Great Hall before smiling happily. For a moment his eyes locked with mine before he looked around the rest of the hall.

"As some of you know Professor Sprout has fallen ill," Dumbledore said calmly, "Being down a Professor and House Head I have decided to bring in a new Professor until Professor Sprout is well enough to join us once more. Everyone I would like to introduce you to the temporary Herbology teacher and Hufflepuff Head of House Miss Spencer Potter."

I didn't think that it would be possible for the room to get quieter, but it did as Spencer stood up and gave a shy wave. She sat down almost instantly and turned to Snape.

It was like she was trying to lean her head against him. Oddly enough I thought that Snape wanted to wrap an arm around my aunt at the same time. What kind of relationship did the two of them have?

After about ten minutes of complete silence and everyone staring at Spencer I watched her stand up. She made her way until she was standing in front of Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Hello to everyone staring at me," Spencer said happily, "Yes, I'm Harry Potter's aunt. Yes, that means I'm related to James Potter. Yes, I am a Hufflepuff. And yes, I can do this."

Spencer raised her hands above her head and threw herself forward. I watched in amazement as she flipped her until she was standing in front of the doors. She turned around and gave a bow before skipping back to the table.

"Oh," Spencer said turning back to us, "And keep in mind. I might be a Hufflepuff, but I was raised by and brought up with Slytherin's and Gryffindor's."

As Spencer talked I kept my eyes on Snape. He looked like he was trying hard not to laugh or at least smile when she was talking. Okay, that was something I had never thought I'd see.

I couldn't say that I liked how close Snape and my aunt seemed. Snape wasn't a good person. Everyone knew that, but she was acting like he was a good person. He had tried to kill me.

There had to be some way for me to show her that Snape wasn't a good person. She was going to get hurt if she stayed around him for too long. I wasn't going to let him hurt her.

Soon the hall was back to normal. Everyone might have been talking about Spencer, but at least they were talking again. Anytime Hogwarts was quiet we knew that something was wrong.

When Spencer stood up and started to make her way out of the hall I saw Fred and George Weasley follow her. Not knowing what to expect I decided that I was going to follow them as well.

In the mostly empty hallway I saw Fred and George hugging Spencer. The three of them seemed happy to see each other, but what got me was the emotions that were on Spencer's face.

The look was a mix between worry and sadness. Fred and George were friends with my aunt and she cared about them as well. What was going on between the three of them?

Shaking my head I went back into the Great Hall. My mind was spinning faster then before. Spencer was friends with Lupin and Snape and friends with Fred and George? How did they even know each other?


	4. Chapter 4

Sequel to 'All I Need'. Sex in later chapters. I own nothing. Please, review and Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh Fred," Spencer said brushing a hand through my hair, "George. How are you?"

"Bad day," I muttered softly.

George nodded his head in agreement. We had known Spencer for almost two years now after meeting her in the bookstore she owned. Ever since then we had been talking through owls or when we went to her shop.

Spencer was the sweetest person you would ever met, but at the same time she was also the strongest. Not many people knew but she had a degree in psychology in both the Muggle and Wizardry world.

All of our lives George and I felt like we didn't belong in the Weasley family. It's not that we didn't love them because we loved them with all of our hearts. We just didn't belong there.

Our separation from them just kept growing and growing until we started to get desperate. We felt so depressed and angry, but we had no idea what we were supposed to do. That was when Spencer came in.

We were walking around in her store with Dad and Bill when she came up behind us. She gave us a happy smile before staring at us. It felt like she was looking into our souls for a moment.

Without a word she pulled us over to a stack of books in the very back of the store. She pulled down a book and handed it to us before pushing us out of the store all the while smiling happily.

We weren't able to look at the book until we got home. It was a book by a Muggle writer named Ellen Hopkins. It wasn't a book that made you feel better in the normal sense, but it did help us feel like others understood.

That night we read the whole book and went back to the store. This time Spencer actually talked to us. She showed us a few other books that would help us, but at the same time she offered to help us. We'd been friends ever since.

"You never said you were Harry Potter's aunt," I said staring at her.

"Dear," Spencer said smiling sadly, "There's a lot you don't know about me. It's not that I don't want to tell you, but I don't want you to have to hide my secrets. Don't worry though. I'll explain everything when the time is right."

I wanted to act like a child and demand that she tell us everything now, but I knew that would never work. She was very open about almost everything that when she held something back I knew it was because she couldn't talk about it yet.

Spencer kissed our foreheads before pushing us away with a smile. It might have only been the first week of school and been the weekend, but we had school work we had to do.

"I know you have a scroll due in my class on Monday," Spencer said smiling, "And I want to see your best work for the rest of the time I'm here. I know you both are amazing at pranks, but you're also so very smart. Show me."

Nodding our heads we walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room. We didn't want to let Spencer down or just scrap by like we did in other classes. We had to show her what we could do.

"Let's get to work," George said clapping his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Sequel to 'All I Need'. Sex in THIS CHAPTER. If you don't want to read the sex scene skip the part that looks like this '_Italic'_ Alright? Good. Don't say I didn't warn you! I own nothing. Please, review and Enjoy!

* * *

"Severus," Spencer said smiling happily, "What are you doing?"

"Grading papers," I said calmly, "Is that not obvious?"

Spencer rolled her eyes before making her way over to my desk. When she was in front of me I put my quill down and looked up at her. She placed her hands on my desk and cocked herself to the side.

Sighing like it was an inconvenience to me I stood up and moved so I was standing in front of her. We stared at each other before I wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other to tilt her head up.

She gave me a soft sweet smile and nuzzled her head into my hand. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have this woman in my life. Spencer was the best thing that came into my life.

"I love you," I muttered only loud enough for her to hear.

"I love you too," Spencer said her eyes showing the truth of her words, "I talked to Harry and the Weasley twins."

"How are they?"

"Harry's confused, but I think he likes me. He's so like his father. I can't help but worry about what he'll think when he finds out about us. Not that anything he'll do or say will make me love you any less or leave you, but I want him to be happy with us. For him to see you the way I do."

"No one sees me the way you do."

"They will. Fred and George are better then they were when I first met them. I can't go into detail, but I hope that maybe since I'm here I can help them more then I could before."

Smiling slightly I couldn't help but wonder how Spencer was still such a wonderfully happy person. After the war and loss of her family I thought she'd lose some of that, but all that happened was a wanting to help people in any way that she could.

I had been surprised when she said she was going to get a degree in psychology, but it was what she wanted. Now I saw why she wanted to go into this field. She was amazing at it and it brought her so much happiness.

"How do you do that, Spencer?" I said pressing my forehead against hers.

"Do what?" Spencer asked in a whisper.

Shaking my head I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers. I couldn't believe that she didn't see how amazing she was, but she was the best person I had ever met.

Our kiss was sweet and gentle knowing that if it was anything more I'd have to drag her into my room. Right now I just wanted to revel in the idea that this woman was an angel.

"What are we going to do today?" Spencer asked breaking the kiss.

"I have to grade papers," I said softly.

Spencer let out a soft sigh before resting her head on my chest. I was so used to seeing Spencer only on the weekends when school started, but now she was right in front of me.

"But I'm sure I can take a break," I muttered while playing with her hair, "Just one hour though."

"Whatever shall we do with one whole hour," Spencer asked a smile blooming on her face.

"I have an idea."

_Leaning down I attached my lips to hers once more making sure she was as close to me as possible. This time I made the kiss as passionate as I could. After all one hour was a long time._

_A soft moan slipped from Spencer's lips as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Even after all of our years together the small noises she made were able to drive me insane._

_Pulling back a bit I cast a quick charm to let me know if someone came into the classroom before bringing Spencer into my office. A quick lock and silence spell later and Spencer was pressed between myself and my desk._

_Her nails scrapped down my chest quickly working on my clothes. I had never met another wizard that didn't like to just remove that clothes with magic. Spencer did love foreplay though._

_Spencer pulled off my clothes slowly. Her hands moving as if to make a mental map of my body. I loved when she was in this kind of mood. So sweet and loving and wanting._

_Once my chest was revealed to her she leaned forward and pressed kisses everywhere she could. Gently nipping at my skin I trailed a hand up her side and threaded a hand in her hair._

_Bringing her head up to mine I pressed my lips against hers once more. She pressed herself as tightly as she could to me moving ever so softly. A soft moan fell from my lips as her arms wrapped around my neck and moved her hips a little harder._

_"Severus," Spencer sighed out as I lifted her onto the desk._

_Attaching my lips to her neck I softly started to nibble on it as I released the ties on her shirt. I pulled it away from her body before pushing her skirt away until she was completely naked._

_"Do you ever wear undergarments?" I asked running a hand over her buttocks._

_"Only if I don't think I'll be in this position," Spencer said smiling happily._

_I let out a soft laugh before undo my trousers. Kicking them away I leaned forward and started to kiss her stomach and breasts. Spencer let out almost a purr as her hands gripped the back of my head._

_Latching onto one of her nipples I softly started to nibble on it as a finger entered her. A loud moan left her lips while her body arched up. I loved that her chest was the most sensitive part of her body._

_Pushing another finger into her body I smiled the best I could against her skin. She was always so tight and wet. The warmth of her soul and body was what made me all the harder._

_"Please," Spencer said thrusting against my hand, "Please Severus."_

_I let out a soft chuckle before pulling out my fingers. Spencer groaned at the sudden loss, but before she could say anything I thrust myself into her. A soft groan fell from my lips as she let out a silent scream._

_We stayed still for a moment before Spencer started to move her hips. Groaning once more I started to slowly thrust into her making sure to hit the spot I knew would drive her crazy._

_"Severus," Spencer screamed gripping the sides of the desk, "Please."_

_"What?" I asked pressing myself against that one spot, "Please what?"_

_"More. Harder. Anything."_

_Smirking slightly I made my movements harder. Thrusting into her as hard as I could knowing I wouldn't hurt her. Her hips moved to meet mine as her screams got louder._

_I started to bit at one of her breasts as I kneaded the other one with my hand. We moved together until I felt her walls started to tighten around me. It didn't take long before she let out another scream and came._

_Closing my eyes I thrust into a few more times before I felt myself come inside of her. Her body seemed to milk me for everything I had until there was nothing left for me to give._

_Slowly pulling out of her I wrapped an arm around her waist as we both slipped to the ground using the desk to keep us from laying down completely. Spencer let me move her so I was holding her on my lap._

"We should do this more often," Spencer said cuddling into my chest.

Laughing loudly I kissed her gently once more. I loved the feeling of her lips on me. Everything seemed to just come together so perfectly whenever we were with each other.

"Do you think we'll ever get married?" Spencer asked resting her head on my chest.

"If you'd like," I said running a hand over her back.

"And children?"

Staring down at Spencer I wondered where her mind was. In all the years we had spent together she had never brought up marriage or children. What exactly had caused this change?

"I never thought we were ready before," Spencer muttered against my neck.

"You think we are now?" I asked confused.

"Yes."

"The Dark Lord…"

"There will always be a reason not to. Always be something in the way. I love you, Severus. More then I ever thought I could love someone. Why would I not want this? I guess the real question is…"

Spencer pulled away from me slowly until she was standing up. I watched her cross her arms and stare at me with such sadness in her eyes. Why did she have to give me that look?

"Do you want this too?" Spencer asked so soft I wasn't sure how I heard her.

Standing up I placed my hands on either side of her face and kissed her lips gently. We had been together for thirteen years and sometimes it still felt like we'd barely been together for one.

This was the woman that I was going to spend the rest of my life with whether or not I was married to her or not. And the idea of marriage and kids did sound nice if they were with her.

"Let's get married," I said softly, "And have less then five kids."


	6. Chapter 6

Sequel to 'All I Need'. I own nothing. Please, review and Enjoy! Thank you all who reviewed, favorited, followed, or just read!

* * *

"Hey Harry," Fred said when I sat in front of him and George, "What's up?"

"How do you know my aunt?" I asked staring at them.

The twins looked between each other as if they were trying to figure out what to say. Not only was my aunt hiding things from me, but so were two people I considered my friends?

"We met her at her store a few years back," George said staring at me, "She's a good friend to have."

"Do you know anything about her?" I asked hopefully.

"She's a good person. Very loving and open. If she sees someone hurt she'll do everything possible to help them. We don't really know a lot about her except that."

"Do you know anything about her boyfriend?"

"Just that she's in love. Never seen him, talk to him, or anything like that. She was reading a letter from him when we visited once. She looked so happy."

Spencer was in love with someone and no one could tell me who it was. Why was it such a secret? Did anyone know anything about this man? Was there something about him that made them have to hide?

Standing up I nodded in thanks to the twins before making my way outside. It had been a few hours since breakfast and Spencer seemed to have disappear. Maybe she was in the greenhouse.

"Potter," Malfoy said walking up with Crabbe and Goyle on either side, "Seems there's another pathetic person in this school. How does it feel? Knowing how weak your family is?"

Without thinking I pulled out my wand at the same time Malfoy pulled out his. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Crabbe and Goyle pull out theirs, but at the moment I only had eyes on Malfoy.

I watched his mouth open to fire a spell at me and was ready to defend myself when my wand was pulled out of my hand. My eyes widened as I spun around and saw Spencer there.

"Fifty points from Slytherin and Gryffindor," Spencer said deathly calm, "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, my office now."

Looking over at Malfoy I saw that he was just as shocked as I was. Hufflepuff's weren't known for confronting people or stepping into fights. Spencer might have been a teacher, but still.

The walk to Spencer's office was completely quiet causing me to think. She looked disappointed when she looked between Malfoy and I. Did she know him just like she knew the twins?

"Sit," Spencer said opening the door.

The only thing in the room were some painting that were facing the wall, some chairs, and her desk. As we sat down she went around her desk and sat before placing our wands down.

"Would you like to explain what that was about, Mr. Malfoy?" Spencer asked staring at him.

"Why not ask Potter," Malfoy said glaring.

"Because I'm asking you."

Malfoy glared angrily at Spencer, but refused to answer. A soft sigh left Spencer's lips before she stood up while motioning for me to stand up as well. She rested a hand on my back and lead me outside.

"Stay right here, Mr. Potter," Spencer said calmly.

I stared at her with wide eyes as she closed the door behind her. Was she really kicking me out of the room so she can talk to Malfoy? What was going on in that head of hers?

Sighing I sat on the ground angrily. Everyone kept telling me that she was so sweet and open, but she wasn't trying to help me in this situation. Malfoy was talking about her!

"What are you doing, Mr. Potter?" Snape said walking up to me.

"Waiting," I said trying to keep my voice calm.

First I had to deal with Malfoy and now Snape was here. I had the worst luck when it came to things like this. All I wanted was to get to know my aunt. Was that such a bad thing?

"For what?" Snape asked staring down at me.

"Malfoy and I got into a fight," I said glaring at the ground.

"And Spencer feels that talking to Mr. Malfoy alone will make him open up to her."

Looking up at Snape I saw a wave of understanding fill his eyes before he was back to his normal self. So, their friendship wasn't a one sided thing, but how close were they?

"Are you friends wit my aunt?" I asked standing up.

"I am," Snape said like he was trying to not glare at me.

"Can you tell me anything about her?"

Snape stared at me for a moment before moving his eyes so they were locked on the door. It looked like he wasn't sure if he should say anything, but I needed to know something about my aunt.

"I will tell you one thing," Snape said lowering his voice.

"What?" I asked trying not to show how hopeful I was.

"Spencer is the type of person that never believes someone is beyond saving. She will do everything to help them. Even if that means getting herself hurt as well."

Before I could say anything Snape went down the hallway leaving me alone. That was the biggest thing that someone had told me of my aunt. Something that was very important.

Snape and Spencer were friends. From what he just said they were good friends. Honestly I couldn't say that I liked that. Snape was not a good person and I was going to show Spencer that.

He said that she tried to save people. Everyone knew that there was no way to save Malfoy or Snape. She was going to get hurt is she tried. I had to get her away from them.

Sitting on the ground I started to come up with a plan. There had to be something I could do to make sure that Spencer's heart didn't get broken or she didn't get hurt helping them.

"What do I do?" I asked running a hand through my hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Sequel to 'All I Need'. I own nothing. Please, review and Enjoy! Thank you all who reviewed, favorited, followed, or just read!

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor Potter said after putting a silencing spell on the room, "Why did you attack Mr. Potter?"

"You mean your nephew?" I asked with a sneer.

"Is him being related to me why I found you pointing your wands at each other?"

Staring at the professor I wondered what game she was playing at. Everyone knew how I felt about Potter and no one tried to do anything about it before. Even Snape and Dumbledore had just accepted it.

This woman seemed to be different though. Normally people would have asked Potter what happened, but she had asked me. There had to be a reason why she was acting this way.

"Do you know who my Father is?" I asked hoping she'd back off.

"Yes," Potter said nodding, "I believe he doesn't like me after I told him to leave on the train here my first year. Though he did call me beautiful."

Shock filled me when she stopped talking. She had taken on Father on her first day at Hogwarts? No, she was just a Hufflepuff. There was no way this woman did what she said, right?

"Mr. Malfoy," Potter said sighing, "Draco, please, tell me what is going on."

"Why do you care?" I asked softly.

"I care about everyone. I know it's naïve and probably going to get me killed one day, but I want to help everyone I can. But you have to give me something."

"What if I don't want to be saved?"

"Oh, Draco, I never said I'd save you. Only you can save yourself. I just want to help you listen to yourself."

Cocking an eyebrow I wondered exactly what kind of person Spencer Potter was. Truthfully she wasn't like anyone I had ever met before. What if she truly did just want to help?

"Whatever I say stays in this room?" I asked looking around.

"If that's what you want," Potter said nodding.

I let out a soft sigh and stood up. Could I trust this person? She was the aunt of the person that I hated the most. What choice did I have? I couldn't keep on living the way I was.

"Do you know what it's like living in a Pureblood home?" I said softly, "One that hates everyone that's not Pureblood?"

"No," Potter said shaking her head, "But I do know what the first war was like. And I do know how hard it is to listen to yourself when everyone else is pulling you in the opposite direction. I've been there."

"What did you do?"

Potter rubbed the back of her neck before turning towards me with sad eyes. Whatever happened to her had almost broken her. Is that what I looked like when I talked about this?

"I almost completely lost the man that I loved more then anything," Potter said softly, "In fact, I spent a few years at Hogwarts in a depression. All because my brother didn't agree with who I was in love with. I've been there. Do you want my help?"

"Yes," I said nodding, "I want your help."


	8. Chapter 8

Sequel to 'All I Need'. I own nothing. Please, review and Enjoy! Thank you all who reviewed, favorited, followed, or just read!

* * *

"Harry," Hermione said sighing, "Are you sure you're not looking for things that aren't there?"

Staring at Hermione I shook my head quickly. Why was no one else concerned about this? Spencer was going to get herself killed dealing with people like Snape and Malfoy.

I had never had a family that I felt really attached to. That I would do anything to protect. Now I had an aunt. I had to do everything in my power to make sure that she was in my life for as long as possible.

After talking to Snape about Spencer the door opened. I excepted to walk in and get in trouble, but she simply gave us a smile and said next time she caught us fighting she'd give us detention.

There was something going on with Spencer and Malfoy and, of course, when I asked Spencer just smiled. Was she really trying to 'save' someone as evil as Draco Malfoy?

That conversation was about half an hour ago and I had just finished explaining everything to Ron and Hermione. Ron jumped on board instantly agreeing with me, but Hermione wasn't so sure.

"Hermione," Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Ronald," Hermione said glaring, "I don't think we should jump to any conclusions."

"It's Snape and Malfoy we're talking about. Everyone knows they work for You-Know-Who!"

"Fine, if you want to off on a theory do it on your own. But keep something in mind. This might end in Professor Potter hurt more then helped and it will be your fault."

Hermione stormed out of the room leaving me and Ron in silence. She didn't seem to be getting that my aunt was going to get hurt. I had to protect Spencer from these people.

"She's overreacting, Mate," Ron said patting my back, "You're doing the right thing."

"Am I?" I asked staring at him, "What if Hermione's right?"

"Snape and Malfoy are against Dumbledore. They work for You-Know-Who. You're aunt seems like a good person, but she's a Hufflepuff. You know what they're like. They'll kill her. Anyway, Hermione doesn't know everything."

Staring after Hermione I started to think more about what she said. Is it possible that I would be the one that ended up hurting my aunt if I came up with a plan to separate her from Snape and Malfoy?

The last thing I wanted was for her to get hurt, but at the same time I knew she'd be hurt if she was friends with them. What was I supposed to do to keep her safe from this?

"Has she been wrong before?" I asked standing up.

Walking out of the room I started to wonder around the campus. I had one more day to get to know Spencer before I had to get back to classes. Could I figure out what to do in that one day?

"One day," I said nodding my head quickly, "One day."


	9. Chapter 9

Sequel to 'All I Need'. I own nothing. Please, review and Enjoy! Thank you all who reviewed, favorited, followed, or just read!

* * *

"Lupin," Severus said glaring at me slightly.

"Hello Severus," I said putting my book down, "How are you?"

The glare got harsher as he pulled out his wand and forced the door to my classroom shut. I knew that he could do serious damage to me, but at the same time I knew he never would.

"I need you to talk to Potter," Severus said linking his hands behind his back.

"Harry?" I asked confused, "About what?"

"Spencer."

Standing up I started at Severus wondering what he thought Harry was going to do. Of course, he wasn't going to like the idea of his aunt with this man, but it couldn't be worse then how James reacted.

"Spencer wants children," Severus said looking past me, "And I don't want Potter doing something that hurts her."

"She wants children?" I asked smiling, "Are you going to get married as well?"

"Yes."

"You asked her?"

"No, she just pointed out that she wanted to get married and have children."

Smiling happily I sat on a desk and crossed my arms over my chest. I had never thought I'd hear something like this. Though I had to say that I was happy for the both of them.

"How are you going to ask her?" I asked smiling wider.

"I don't know," Severus said growling slightly, "Will you just talk to Potter?"

"You think he's going to react like James did?"

"I'm not the only one that believes that. Spencer is worried as well."

I nodded my head when I heard that. I might not have been around Harry for very long, but I could tell that he was like James in a lot of ways. Reacting the same way as James wouldn't be a very far stretch.

All those years ago I tried my hardest to show James how Spencer and Severus felt about each other, but he was so stubborn. Showing Harry the same thing was going to be far worse.

"Why doesn't Spencer talk to him?" I asked standing up.

"She doesn't know that I'm talking to you about this," Severus said staring at me, "And she never will."

"She'll kill you if she finds out."

"I'm very well aware of that. I'm not trying to turn things around. I simply want Potter to see that his aunt is happy."

"He won't until you two tell him."

"We'll tell him when the time is right."

"The time will never be right, Severus. The two of you are simply afraid and that's fine. I'd be afraid too. The longer you hold this out the harder it will be on everyone."

Severus stared at me for a second before spinning around and leaving. I hated to admit it, but I was actually impressed that he came to ask me for help. I knew he'd be right for Spencer. Now to get everyone else to see that as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Sequel to 'All I Need'. I own nothing. Please, review and Enjoy! Thank you all who reviewed, favorited, followed, or just read!

* * *

"Hello Harry," Professor Lupin said walking next to me.

"Hi," I said softly.

The two of us walked for a few more minutes in complete silence. I had so many thoughts running through my head that I doubted I was very good company, but ditching Lupin seemed unlikely.

My thoughts ran to the conversation Spencer and I had earlier. She had pointed out that Lupin was her best friend. Maybe he had some idea about the things she was hiding.

"May I ask a question, Sir?" I asked as I stopped walking.

"Of course," Lupin said nodding.

"Spencer said that you were her best friend. Is there anything you can tell me about her?"

Lupin stared at me for a moment before a slight smile bloomed on his lips. He seemed to like that I wanted to know my aunt, but the real question was whether or not he was going to tell us anything.

With a tilt of his head Lupin motioned for me to follow him. We walked calmly to his office once again in silence. I never thought I'd come to a time when I would hate silence.

"Here we are," Lupin said shutting the door behind us, "So you want to know Spencer Potter?"

"Yes," I said nodding my head quickly.

"Alright, but whatever I say doesn't go outside of this room. Understood?"

I felt my heart start to beat faster when I heard that. Why wasn't I able to talk about this to anyone? What was he going to say that was bad? What were he and Spencer hiding?

"Understood," I said staring at him.

Lupin walked around the classroom calmly touching the desks as if gathering some sort of courage from them. The more minutes passed in silence the worse I felt about the whole situation.

There was no doubt in my mind that I wanted to know my aunt, but the more people I asked the more I was afraid of what I'd learn. Would it be better if I just stayed in the dark about her?

"When I first met Spencer I was on the train to Hogwarts for my second year," Lupin said staring out a window, "She was sweet and kind and everything you'd expect a Hufflepuff to be. A few minutes after the train started moving Lucius Malfoy walked into the compartment. He said some mean things about everyone except Spencer. Spencer told him that he was wrong and asked him to leave. Once he did she started to cry thinking that she was too mean. Tell me, what does that tell you about her?"

Looking at the ground I thought about what he said. Spencer had gone up against a Malfoy like that, given she just talked, but it was still impressive. Especially since it was her first year.

"It's going to get her killed," I said hoping he'd understand.

"Your father thought the same thing," Lupin said smiling sadly, "In the end, he was the one that hurt her more then anyone else."

My father had hurt Spencer? What had he done? Wait, he thought he was protecting her and ended up hurting her instead. Hadn't Hermione said something like that before?

"She's trying to save Malfoy," I said shaking my head, "She's friends with Snape!"

"Spencer doesn't 'save' people," Lupin said calmly, "She offers them help, but makes it clear that only they can 'save' themselves. As for being friends with Severus. That you'll have to talk to her about yourself. But I will tell you that they have been friends for as long as I have been her friend, except for a few years when they weren't talking. That is their story to tell."

Sighing I ran a hand through my hair. What was going on with those two? It's some big secret that everyone seemed to know except me. She was my aunt. Why couldn't I know?

"Harry," Lupin said with a sigh, "You're not going to like what I'm about to say, but it needs to be said."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Don't be like your father in this case. Trust that Spencer knows what she's doing and more importantly don't let your own feelings get in the way. This isn't about you, it's about her."

I felt my eyes widen when I heard that. I had held my parents on a pedestal all my life. They could do no wrong in my eyes, but now…Everyone kept telling me how my Father ended up hurting his little sister.

All I wanted to somehow get to know my family, but no one seemed to want to tell me much of anything. Why couldn't they just answer a question directly instead of giving me the run around?

"Remus," Spencer said throwing the door open, "I need…Oh, hello Harry. How are you?"

"Confused," I said so softly I didn't think she heard me.

Spencer shot me a worried look while she moved closer. Once she was standing in front of me I felt myself being pulled into a tight hug. I couldn't help but smile as I wrapped my arms around her.

It hadn't been until Mrs. Weasley that I had a true hug, but still it wasn't the same as Spencer. Mrs. Weasley cared about me and loved me like a son, I knew that, but she wasn't related to me. I guess that made it all the better.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" Spencer said running a hand through my hair.

Another smile came to my lips as she did this. Everyone had been doing everything in their power to try to control my hair. That wasn't exactly something I found comfortable.

Spencer wasn't like that. She ran a hand through my hair like she had the knowledge that nothing would ever control it. How did she already know what to do to make me feel better?

As I thought about this I couldn't help but sigh. I loved that she knew me, but I had no idea about her. What if I hurt her without knowing about it because I had no idea what she liked and disliked?

"I was thinking about you and Snape," I asked staring at her, "Your relationship."


	11. Chapter 11

Sequel to 'All I Need'. I own nothing. Please, review and Enjoy! Thank you all who reviewed, favorited, followed, or just read!

* * *

"Master Snape," a house elf named Loopy said with a bow, "How is Loopy to help you today, Sir?"

"I need a dinner for two," I said staring down at him, "Gamberoni for an appetizer, Suprema di Pollo for the second course, Tiramisu for dessert, and Mt. Difficulty Central Otago Pinot Noir to drink."

During our fifth year as a proper couple I had thought that it would be nice to go on a vacation. Spencer had been talking about Rome since we had met and figured that would be the best place to go.

We had only been there a week and I truly had never expected her to fall in love with the food as much as she had. She still talks about how amazing she thought the food was.

That place held a special place in both of our hearts ever since. I wanted to ask her to marry me properly, but I couldn't just whisk her away to Rome so getting her favorite meal from that vacation would have to do.

"In your quarters, Sir?" Loopy said nodding to himself.

"Yes," I said calmly, "One hour."

Turning around I quickly made my way back to my quarters. I had a lot of things to do and not long to do it in. It was times like this I was glad I knew Spencer so well or I'd be completely lost.

The more I thought about it though the more I remembered Spencer constantly telling me that I was a 'romantic' person. I had no idea what she had meant at the time, but I was beginning to understand.

Opening the door to my private quarters I looked around. The room was completely dark save for the fire I always had going. I really had a lot of work to make this place look right for my plans.

A soft sigh fell from my lips as I reached into my pocket. After Spencer said she wanted to get married I figured I would need a ring. I was surprised that it didn't take long to find one that I knew she would love.

It was a platinum ring with Celtic Love Knots on either side of a heart shaped diamond. I had to admit that it wasn't cheap, but I knew that it was the only one that would fit Spencer.

Putting the ring back in my pocket I pulled out my wand and looked around. I cleared away clothes and school supplies and generally cleaned everything that wasn't needed.

Once I had everything cleared I conjured a table and chairs. I wanted to keep everything very simple, but meaningful to us in some way. That was why I made sure that the table and chairs were cherry wood like the trees Spencer had planted in our backyard.

Above us I had a black candle chandelier that looked like it was made from candle wax itself. Spencer and I loved candles. They were the only light source that we used in our home.

On the table was a set of china that was again very simple. It was white with a green ivy design. The silverware had the same design only in silver. Then the wine glasses were just clear glass.

"Come in," I said when I heard a knock.

Loopy appeared with a puff of smoke a moment later. He had a cart of food next to him. Nodding my head I motioned for him to put the food on the table before turning around.

"I'm going to get Spencer," I said calmly, "Leave when you're done."

Without waiting for an answer I left. This was going to be hard enough to do without having to much time to think. I knew that this was the right thing to do for Spencer and I.

I ended up walking for ten minutes trying to find Spencer. In the back of my mind I knew that the food would still be as warm as it was when I left, but I wanted to do everything as soon as possible.

"Severus," Spencer said walking up with Potter, "Is everything alright? You look a bit frantic."

"I need to speak with you," I said with a slight nod.

Spencer stared at me for a moment before smiling. I had no idea what was going on in her head, but I was hoping that she had some idea of what I wanted to discuss with her.

"Harry," Spencer said turning to him, "Come to my classroom in the morning. You may bring whomever you'd like, and I will explain everything. Oh, please be sure to bring the Weasley twins."

"Right," Harry said nodding.

Spencer smiled at him once more before motioning for me to start walking. It wasn't until this point that I actually started to think about everything. We both wanted this, but that didn't make me any less fearful she'd say no.

By the time we got to my quarters I was gripping the case as tightly as I could. How could I be so sure a moment ago and be so terrified right now? I needed to get a grip of myself.

"Severus what is…" Spencer said walking into my quarters, "Oh my…Did I forget an anniversary again?"

"No," I said leading her to her seat, "Nothing like that."

"Then what is all of this?"

Smiling softly I pressed my lips to hers before taking my seat. Spencer looked so happy in that moment. Though I had begun to notice that she always had that look on her face when we were together.

"Can't I do something like this without a reason?" I asked taking a drink of wine.

"Of course you can," Spencer said with a laugh, "But you rarely do."

I nodded my head in agreement with that. I loved Spencer with all of my heart, but big grand shows of affection weren't me. Luckily she knew that very well and never pushed me.

"I did want to ask you something," I said pulling the ring case out.

"What?" Spencer asked completely oblivious to what was going on, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just was hoping you'd marry me."

As I said that I opened the case and pushed it towards her. Spencer stared at me with wide eyes before nodding her head quickly and putting the ring on. I had been wrong before. This was the happiest I had ever seen her.


	12. Chapter 12

Sequel to 'All I Need'. I own nothing. Please, review and Enjoy! Thank you all who reviewed, favorited, followed, or just read! **NOTICE:** This story is coming to an end! Soon this will be over. OVER!

* * *

"Draco," Snape said nodding his head towards me, "Why are you here?"

I stared at my head of house for a moment wondering why he was in Professor Potter's classroom. They had seemed friendly before, but I hadn't expect them be together when they were away from the table.

"Professor Potter asked to see me," I said calmly.

"That I did," Potter said skipping into the room.

As soon as I saw her I couldn't help but smile to myself. Yesterdays outfit looked like fire while today's was a simple white dress with ruffles around the collar, black and white high heels, black and white fedora, and a silver pocket watch.

"Thank you for coming, Draco," Potter said smiling softly, "I had something I needed to talk to you and Severus about. Tell me Draco, how is your home life?"

"What do you mean?" I asked stepping away from her.

"How do you get a long with your parents?"

"Fine."

Potter let out a sigh before walking up to me. I could see so much sadness in her eyes where seconds earlier she looked like nothing could possibly upset her. I really didn't understand this woman.

"Draco, I know the signs," Potter said softly, "I know not everything is fine at your home."

"It's not that bad," I said shrugging.

"Draco," Snape said standing behind me, "Tell us what is going on."

I turned to my Godfather and felt my eyes widen. All the years I had known him I had never seen him look concerned. It was like he was finally showing me who he truly was.

"They aren't so bad," I said looking at the ground, "If I stay in my room."

"And if you don't?" Potter asked rubbing my arm gently.

"I do everything to avoid that. It's not very pleasant."

Potter and Snape stared at each other before Snape nodded his head. A happy smile came on her lips as she pulled me into another hug. What were the two of them thinking?

"Draco," Potter said happily, "I told you I wanted to help you. Do you think I can help you if you're staying there?"

"No," I said shaking my head.

"Then we'll fix that. See, you're actually the first to know this, but Severus and I are getting married. And since he's your Godfather I thought maybe you'd like to come live with us so you have a safe place to live."

I stared at Potter and Snape like they had gone insane. Were they really offering me a place to live? Wait, they were getting married? When did they even start dating each other?

"I'm so confused," I said shaking my head.

"Do you want to live in a safe place or with your Father?" Snape said firmly.

"Severus," Potter said glaring slightly, "Always so harsh. Draco, you can think about it for awhile. You have time just think about it. We'd love to have you with us."

"I think I'd like that."


	13. Chapter 13

Sequel to 'All I Need'. I own nothing. Please, review and Enjoy! Thank you all who reviewed, favorited, followed, or just read! **NOTICE:** Seriously people, almost done. Hmm...One more after this.

* * *

"Harry," Spencer said throwing the door open, "Hello! Oh, Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George as well. Yay!"

I stared at Spencer like she was insane. I couldn't believe how happy she seemed at that moment. I knew that she was happy before but now it was like she couldn't be happier.

"Malfoy," Ron said glaring at him, "What are you doing here?"

"I had been talking to him," Spencer said smiling, "Now, change your tone, Mr. Weasley. Draco, please, think about what I said. We'll talk more later."

Spencer pulled Malfoy into a tight hug before letting him leave the classroom. She was on hugging terms with Malfoy? What was he playing at? Did he see how caring she was and hoped to use her?

Then there was Snape, who was standing next to a window staring outside with a completely blank look. Oddly enough I could tell you that the look on his face wasn't his normal blank look.

"Now," Spencer said motioning for us to sit down, "When I tell you this I expect you to act respectfully of both Severus and I. Understood?"

Looking around I saw everyone cautiously nodding their heads in agreement. It seemed like I wasn't the only person that was confused by her words and actions. I just hoped that no one was going to react badly to the news.

"As you all know I am James Potter's little sister," Spencer said smiling softly, "Harry, you are so much like James that it's scary at times. I'm going to tell you a story about a little girl who became friends with someone her brother and his friends hated. A man they did everything to harm. Now imagine what would happen if that same brother saw the man he hated falling in love with his sister. What would you do?"

Spencer had such a sad look in her eyes as she told this story. This is what my Father had done? He had seen someone he didn't like falling for his sister and ended up breaking her heart somehow?

I knew that I didn't like a handful of people. That I would hate to have someone I care about with them, but I wouldn't break their hearts because I didn't like it. What would that gain?

"It took him a few years before he finally saw that he had broken that girls heart," Spencer said staring at Snape, "And he fixed that. Luckily, the damage wasn't too bad that they couldn't fix it. That couple has been together for thirteen years. And now they're getting married."

The sad look faded to one of pure joy as she looked back at me. I could tell that I was missing a big part of the story, but I was just happy by the emotions that she was giving on that I didn't care.

"Oh my," Hermione said her eyes widening.

"What?" Ron asked as lost as I.

"Professor Potter is marrying Professor Snape."

My eyes widened almost comically as my jaw dropped open. This was the man that my Father hadn't wanted his little sister to date? Of course he didn't want them to date Snape was evil!

I turned back to Spencer ready to yell when I saw the sadness fill her once more. She was happy with Snape and obviously loved him if they had been together for thirteen years, but Snape. Really?

"I know none of you don't like this," Spencer said shaking her head.

"Hey," Fred said calmly, "Snape is the best professor to prank. We love doing that more then anything and that won't change. Though you have to tell us some stories about him."

As Fred talked George nodded his head in agreement. They were happy about the two of them being together? Or were they seeing something that none of us were seeing now?

"Thank you," Spencer said tears in her eyes, "But bare in mind if I tell you stories of him I'll have to inform him of George's interest and talent for potions."

"Talent?" Snape said finally looking at us.

"Yes, truly you two should have a talk. Severus doesn't really like pranks, but I believe even he would be impressed by your potions."

Fred and George exchanged a look before George nodded his head. Why were they so calm about this? This was Snape that we were talking about! I thought they hated him.

"What do you say, Professor?" George said smiling, "Want to see inside the potions that go into the Weasley pranks?"

"After dinner tonight," Snape said with a nod of his head, "I'll decide whether you have talent or not."

When I had woken up this morning I had never thought I'd be seeing Snape and the Weasley twins agreeing on meeting to show off potions. Is this what I had to get used to now?

"Harry," Spencer said softly, "Please say something."

"I'm just…" I said shaking my head, "I'm just shocked."

"It is shocking I know. At least you're handling it better then your Father. He ended up hitting Severus into a wall and cutting his hand."

My Father had done that? They really hadn't liked Snape when they were in school. Was that why he treated me the way that he did? Was it possible he was still upset with my Father?

"I-It's S-Snape," Ron said standing up quickly, "You can't possibly think that this is a good idea."

"Ron," Hermione said shaking her head.

"No! This man has made Harry's life, our lives, horrible since we started here. How can you possibly think he's a good person?"

"Ronald! That is enough. You don't like Snape, that's fine. But this isn't about you not liking him. If you can't see much those two love each other then you obviously know nothing about love!"

Ron and I stared at Hermione in shock. I had thought she hated Snape as much as we did. Though looking back she was the one that continually told me that I shouldn't assume that he was trying to hurt me.

"She's right," I said nodding, "I don't like you, Snape. I probably never will. Like Hermione said though. You make Spencer happy. You love her and she loves you. I guess that means we have to be friendly now. At least try."


	14. Chapter 14

Sequel to 'All I Need'. I own nothing. Please, review and Enjoy! Thank you all who reviewed, favorited, followed, or just read! **All done!**

* * *

"Snape," Potter said staring at me, "You're officially about to be my uncle."

Sighing I looked at the ground as I stopped messing with my tie. We had been planning the wedding for a little over two months when Spencer said that all that was left was picking a date.

Part of me loved that she was able to get everything together in such a short time, but at the same time I hated that it was so soon. I had kind of hoped that I would have some time before I had to say 'I do'.

"I've been trying to avoid that thought, Potter," I said glaring into the mirror.

"Does that mean I get to call you Uncle Sev?" Potter asked with a smirk.

It had taken awhile for Potter to be even slightly comfortable around me, but it seemed like he was getting over it. That had been something that his father hadn't been able to do.

I knew that things were going to change when I asked Spencer to marry me just not this much. For years it had been just Spencer and I. Now we had more people to think about.

Spencer had offered our home to Draco, which was something I had no qualms with, and he had accepted. I believe he had almost been killed by how tightly Spencer had hugged him when she heard the news.

Of course after that she invited Potter, Ganger, and the whole Weasley family to join us at our home. I was really beginning to miss the privacy that had surrounded us before. Though I would never admit to enjoying the Weasley's company either way.

"No one calls me that," I said as Lupin and Draco walked in, "If you feel you must call me something other then Snape you may refer to me by my first name. How is Spencer?"

"Breathtaking," Lupin said with a grin, "I never thought I'd see Spencer as anything, but the eleven year old little girl crying into my chest. You're lucky, Severus."

"I'm aware, Lupin."

"Then you should be aware of something else. Spencer wants everyone to stop calling people by their last names. She says we're a family now. I don't remember her being so…"

"Slytherin?"

"Exactly. Knows what she wants and nothing will stop her from getting it. Anyway, everyone's ready. We just have to take our spots."

Nodding my head I fixed my tie once more before turning to everyone. Pot…Harry, Draco and Lu…Remus were dressed in black suits with dark purple shirts, silver ties, and a few arbutus flowers in the pocket.

Remus nodded his head and gave me a smile. Leaving the room I walked down the aisle and took my place. Now to just wait for Spencer to join me in front of Dumbledore and take our vows.

Looking around at the crowd I saw the Weasley family, Hermione , Remus, Draco, and an empty chair. That was belonged to Harry, who had been asked to walk Spencer down the aisle.

As the music started I stared down the aisle and saw Spencer coming near me. She was just as breathtaking as Remus had said. I never thought I could fall more in love with her then I already was.

Spencer was wearing a long white dress with a flower detail on the skirt and lace that went from her breasts to her neck. Her hair was pulled back into a bun at the back of her head holding up the veil.

"Hi," Spencer said taking my hand.

"Hello," I said smiling slightly at her.

Dumbledore started the vows a moment later I could barely hear what he was saying though. Spencer looked so beautifully amazing I could only focus on my soon to be wife.

Before I knew what was happening it was time for the kiss. Spencer looked so happy and warm with everything that was happening that I truly just wanted to stare into her eyes though.

"I love you," Spencer muttered against my lips.

"I love you too," I said hugging her.

The rest of the night was filled with dancing, food, and laughter. I had never thought I would do anything like that until I met Spencer. She was my everything and I loved that.

"So, what's next?" I asked as we finally got away from the party.

"We have kids," Spencer said resting her head against my chest.

"Then let's try."


	15. Chapter 15

First chapter of 'All I Have' is up now!


End file.
